yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Starting your Fanon
This page is a Workshop and is used to work on a future page or proposal, when it's over, it will be deleted. Be free to edit, if that's a constructive edit or a fix. ---- Steps Do the basics They're as following: * Creating an Account: Only users with an account may edit in this wiki. Unless you have one, them you can't create anything nor comment on this wiki. You're only able to watch. * Be Aware of the Rules: Before doing anything, check out our policies and follow them. Failing to do this will be a huge problem for you. If you have any question about them, ask to the staff. * Check Up your Grammar: One of the most important steps. You need to maintain a simple yet understandable grammar. In simple words: Keep it tidy, keep it simple and don't make it gibberish. Name the page Go to the upper right part of the screen and click "contribute" and a dropdown list will appear, click "Create a Page" and write the name you want for your OC. If you can't do this and/or can't find the contritbute button, use the button in the top of this page. Just write your OC's name and press "Create OC". Add property template Add to the top of your page. This will create a category for you content as well will advise the page is you to others users. You can also make a custom template if you want, but this won't change anything besides appearance. If you used the button in the top of the page, this step isn't needed as it is automatic. Add a Infobox You will need to choose an Infobox from the list, there are currently three: * Infobox Student: Smallest and simplest. It's very tiny and just have the important cells (Image, job, reputation, club, age, persona, crush, strength and additional info), that are technical to the game. It's poor on fanon exclusive information, but that's can't be considered a fail, as they can be added to the characters page. It's the simplest to use and add and is highly suggested for novices or users who want a simple page. * MetalB Student: Medium size, yet advanced in content. Due to the use of collapse, it's the shortest infobox when untouched and info about a section will only show up when the "expand" button is hit. It's also easy to change it's colors and it have various possible patterns. It contains the main infobox cells and various fanon ones. However, it currently lacks an additional info section. It was made by MetalBreakerZ. It's not fully recommended for novices and should be used wisely, however, if really wanted, a novice can just ask a more experienced user to add it. It's suggested for people who want a small infobox, yet want it to have content. * Student: Biggest in size and highly advanced in content, yet filled with bugs, errors and currently left over by its creator. Most of the sections are confusing and it's very hard to add colors, but it's possible. It's don't look well on pages and can turn into a disaster if the color palettes aren't really well-made. It's not recommended to novices in any way and it's not suggested to use unless you're an advanced user that knows what you're doing. After choosing one of them. You just need to click the link and get the code for it, them filling it. You can also add it by source mode, who is highly recommended and easy. Write it This is the most important and as well the best part of creating you OC. Let your imagination flourish in you words and develop you OC the best you can and the way you can. Use the following code to add sections to you page and make it more organized. Booty Nice text. It will generate: ---- ---- Category:Important Pages Category:Miscellaneous Pages